Existing programs which perform electronic messaging and maintaining an electronic calendar for appointments include a separate messaging mode and a separate calendar mode. One drawback with such existing programs is that the foregoing two modes may operate mutually exclusive of one another. Thus, a user may not be able to simultaneously view his/her calendar while also being able to perform electronic messaging functionality. The user also changes between the two modes in order to use the different functionality associated with each mode. Additionally, such existing programs having the foregoing two modes do not provide a user interface with integrated information regarding electronic messages and a user's calendar.